Stay
by SotaElderSoldier
Summary: Que puedo decir, aunque sea repetitivo, proyectarse a cosas de lo que pensaba Fate en sus inicios, sigue siendo algo atractivo de plasmar
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

 **Stay**

Es difícil decir como me acostumbre a este mundo.

Aunque dentro de mí vivieran los recuerdos de Alicia, algo me decía que todo lo que me rodeaba no era tan cierto, me gritaba que yo no formaba parte de este mundo.

Aquel día, en que todo se derrumbó, sentí desfallecer, dejándome contra la penumbra de la obscuridad, mi mente se desvaneció y me perdí. Ese día, el ser más importante para mí me abandonó...no, yo más bien diría que me desechó, y con el más fino e hiriente desprecio con veneno emanando de su boca, me dijo que su odio por mí siempre había sido. Desde el momento en que no pude reemplazar a Alicia. Mi existencia no servía para nada, ni siquiera para ser el reemplazo de alguien más. Sin darme cuenta perdí el control de mi cuerpo y caí de rodillas con la cabeza gacha, porque pese a todo, yo le amaba, y...aún lo hago. Durante mucho tiempo, yo también estuve equivocada, pero sino me hubiera dicho aquello en aquel momento, en donde sin saberlo, fue el más preciso, nunca se habrían abierto nuevos caminos en mi vida. Nunca dejé de quererte, porque tú eras mi Precia-okasan, eras para mí lo más importante, no por el recuerdo de Alicia, sino por mí, llegué a amarte por quien soy, a pesar de los recuerdos de mi querida hermana, y es por sus recuerdos que también la amo a ella, ambas aún viven en mi memoria, ya no se oprime mi corazón al recordar, ahora es cálido y me brinda felicidad, porque yo perdoné desde siempre a la madre que me dio la vida. Aunque no me lo pidiera, aunque sé que si lo supiera no tendría ninguna importancia, lo hago. Porque verás, ese día, me derrumbé sosegada a los brazos más cálidos y protectores que pude encontrar jamás.

No, yo no te conocía...creo que es más correcto decir, que eras una desconocida para mí, no porque no estuvieras ahí, no porque no hubieras dicho mi nombre, sino porque yo no deseaba conocerte, no era algo de mi interés. Envuelta en mi propio mundo, estabas fuera del marco en mi horizonte. Me parecía, que eras una chica problemática. Sí, muy problemática, porque no sabía como deshacerme de ti, incluso traté de alejarte procurando no causarte mucho daño, pero que bueno que desde ese entonces apelabas a tu implacable terquedad. Pusiste mi mundo de cabeza, de muchas maneras.

Empezando, con que eras ese algo molesto que no te deja en paz aunque es lo que más deseas, con lo que te mosqueas y solo tratas de ignorar para poder hacer lo que quieres. Mi intención no era hacerte daño, pero no te quería interfiriendo en mis planes. Segura de complacer los deseos de mi madre, te causé mucho daño, cuando al final fuera en tus brazos donde acabé por estar cuando lo perdí todo, una dulce ironía.

Lo segundo, que nunca he podido comprender es ¿Por qué? Fuiste precisamente tú y no otra persona, interceptaste mi camino, y marcaste la eternidad. Es por nuestro misterioso encuentro que a veces puedo creer en el destino o en los milagros, como se quiera ver. Mi más nítido recuerdo, de nuestros primeros encuentros es, cuando descendiste desde las nubes entre esos rayos de luz, llegando a mí como un ángel, esa fue la primera vez que vi directo a tus ojos, no a mi rival o mi enemiga, a ti, ese lavanda y esa brillante sonrisa con la que me mirabas con tanto anhelo, aún hoy sigo sin comprenderlo, por qué me tendías la mano cuando por mis acciones yo no merecía ser premiada. Era tan confuso, inmerecedora de nada solo buscando en mi recuerdo la sonrisa de mi madre, pero ahí estabas tú insistiendo. No tenía ningún sentido.

De lo poco que llevaba de vivir mi existencia, fuiste la segunda persona en inundar mis pensamientos. Por aquél incidente, mi madre volvió a torturarme, recuerdo que se molestó conmigo porque dejé de gritar ante sus azotes lacerantes, pero no pude evitarlo, por alguna extraña razón, tu cálida voz se coló en mi mente, tan aguda pero firme, sobre todo al decir mi nombre. Hubiera querido reírme al pensar que eras una acosadora, pero no tenía fuerza para ello, y pensar en ti, me costó muy caro, mi cuerpo fue azotado hasta romperse, el aire abandonó mis pulmones, el dolor y el estado de tensión me envolvieron por completo, mi madre me miraba con furia, no grité a pesar de que sentí desfallecer, tanto habías logrado con tu insistencia, tan necesitada estaba, que me atrajiste tan fácilmente, o eso fue lo que pensé antes del último golpe que me quitó la consciencia. La siguiente vez que nos encontramos, a pesar de estar tan débil, no pude evitar mirarte y preguntarme, la razón de por qué te involucrabas, qué ganabas con todo ello, por qué si tenías una vida que compartir con tus seres queridos, estabas aquí enfrentándome, en ese momento llegué a verte como la persona más egoísta del mundo, yo tenía mis motivos ¿Pero tú? No sabías lo importante que era para mí, que tú no estuvieras, que nunca hubieras estado.

Perdí la batalla ante ti, desde ese momento supe que era el fin, fue cuando me cargaste y me mantuviste cerca al perder mi fuerza para sostenerme.

De ninguna manera hubiera podido comprender en aquel entonces que yo, era tu más grande motivo, y que eso era más que suficiente para hacer que estuvieras. Fuiste mi más grande milagro.

Mi destino fue incierto desde el momento en que "nací". Qué habría sucedido conmigo si Alicia hubiese vuelto a la vida ¿Madre me hubiera aceptado? ¿Alicia me hubiera querido como a una hermana? ¿Me abandonarían a mi suerte en cuanto pudieran cuando llegará el momento? Todas incógnitas sin respuestas, y tú la luz que se abría a mis puertas. Qué fue eso que te guió a mí. Con tu magia y y tu viva inocencia auxiliaste a Yuuno, y luego te prendaste a mi velo rojo, que aparentemente no podía ocultarse ante ti, el teatro de mi mal actuada tristeza, sorpresivamente llamó tu atención, hasta el punto de no querer dejarme ir.

Yo, no debería existir, mi naturaleza erra la vida, y burla la esencia, y si hay una razón por la cuál llegué a este vano mundo, fue exclusivamente para estar a tu lado, no existe otra explicación más acertada, yo...nací para ti Nanoha.

Tercero y último, ignorante a las maneras de la vida, no más allá del cariño de mi madre, me dijiste "Quiero ser tu amiga", si supiera que tengo alma, juraría que fue abrazada en aquel momento, pero me daba vergüenza decir, que yo no sabía como ser una amiga, a pesar de que se escuchará tan básico, algo que cualquiera sabría, yo no tenía plena conciencia, ni de eso ni de nada, porque al verte tampoco podía asegurar si veía el profundo mar o el cielo infinito. Eran tantas cosas, y yo estaba perdida, no sabía qué seguía después de mi madre, ni siquiera el ser culpable era tan importante, yo aceptaría cualquier culpa, ya no me importaba lo que sucediera conmigo. Nada me hubiera importado, pero ahí estabas hablándome a través de una grabación recluida junto a Arf, y Lyndi-san aprovechó para acercarse a mí, cuando al verte y escucharte hiciste flaquear mi barrera una vez más.

Qué clase de poder era ese que tenías sobre mí, que con solo una proyección de tu imagen me doblegabas por completo. Supe que, incluso desde antes, tú invadías y llenabas mi mente, es solo que me negaba a aceptarte, la incredulidad de que fuera solo así, solo por conocerte ¿Fue por tus acciones? ¿Fue por lo que dijiste alguna vez? No podía asegúralo. La idea de averiguarlo me embriago, junto a querer conocer el misterio de lo que se ocultaba tras la libertad de mi celda, para poder llegar ahí, a donde tú estabas...y en mi más egoísta proyección, esperando solo por mí.

Nuestra conexión, es más especial que cualquier otra, lo sé, no solo porque, te ganaste un lugar dentro de mí, aun cuando Precia-okasan era en todo lo que pensaba, sino porque es algo que pude distinguir desde que fui consciente de querer verte una vez más. Conocí nuevas personas, que me apoyaban, me trataban bien, y llegaron a tenerme aprecio, Arf, quien siempre estuvo a mi lado, Yuuno tu amigo el hurón, Chrono el oficial que se interpuso en una de nuestras batallas, Lyndi, una bella mujer con un alto cargo en el Buro de STAB, Amy, Arisa, Suzuka, entre otros. Nada ni nadie podía compararse contigo ante mí, era algo más, no puedo saber, si era tú inocencia o tu picarda, tu extrema familiaridad, era tan natural tenerte cerca.

Tu espíritu desesperado y anhelante me hizo verlo en nuestro primer beso, que a pesar del temor y la culpa, no existía cabida para el arrepentimiento, y casi suplicaste que si yo no te amaba lo hiciera a partir de ese momento, para tu suerte, yo ya rozaba la locura por ti.

Nanoha Takamachi, tu nombre era sublime para mi corazón, melodía para mis oidos, y la cordura de mi azorada locura.

Siendo egocéntrica, creo que yo soy el milagro para ti. El que me hayas encontrado en esta vida perdida, para hacerte feliz, si solo por estar, con todas las de la ley, y corresponderte, te hace feliz, dedicaré cada fibra de mi ser solo a nuestro amor. Diosa de mi templo, reina que venero, princesa que protejo, mujer que sacio de placer.

Para siempre tuya...Fate.

.

.

.

 **Notas:**

Que la luz del rayo y la estrella iluminé sus corazones.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de sus propios autores.

 **Stay 2**

Un Mundo Sin Ti

"No existe"

Un día paseando sola, sobre este puente, mientras la brisa del mar me acariciaba al compás de las olas, pensé ¿Cómo sería mi vida si no te hubiera conocido? Incluso yo misma me sorprendí con ese pensamiento, pues casi de inmediato llegué a la conclusión de que, algo como eso no podría existir.

Si yo te amo con locura…

A quién amaría si no es a ti…

No lo haría de la misma forma…

Ni con la misma intensidad…

Pienso que muchos están equivocados, me doy cuenta, ya que a veces al recordar, que no fue conocer a Yuuno-kun lo que me liberó de mi monotonía, fue ese momento en el cual vi tus ojos por primera vez, la eternidad marcó mi vida. Es cierto que la magia es algo que me hace feliz, me ha dado la dicha de surcar los amplios cielos, pero solo tú me brindas la posibilidad de sentir el infinito.

Con tus suaves manos…

Tus apacibles caricias…

Tu voz grave y seductora…

Todo de ti me quema al contacto…

Pero más allá de eso, es algo que no puedo describir con exactitud, pues es extraño y misterioso, y un poco injusto. Salí de mi ensoñación para ver a dos pequeños correr, atravesando el puente mientras reían y balbuceaban con alegría. Me recordaron a nosotras, desconociendo la felicidad que nos aguardaba.

Porque tu sonrisa…

La seriedad y serenidad que te caracteriza…

La timidez y tu valentía…

Por ser quién eres…

Tú me enamoraste…

No te había visto nunca, pero soñaba contigo, tú eras mi anhelo secreto en mi inconsciente dormido, no era capaz de poner en palabras eso que deseaba, llegaste a mí antes de saber que te quería. Es por eso, que desde el primer instante jamás quise dejarte ir.

¿Dónde más podría encontrarte?...

Nunca lo haría…

Era ahora o nunca…

No iba a quedarme esperando…

No cuando estabas frente a mí…

En aquel instante tomé tu mano, una extraña fuerza, que muchos llaman destino, me hizo hacerlo. Porque lo único que nos separa en este mundo son nuestros cuerpos físicos, estamos unidas más allá de lo imaginable, y como muy pocos, nosotras fuimos capaces de encontrarnos, hemos sido capaces de burlar el tiempo y el espacio, incluso la existencia misma, para así poder juntarnos.

Porque de no ser así…

Qué sería de mí…

No podría sonreír…

No podría vivir…

Regocijada y única por tener tu amor. Dichosa y afortunada, por formar a tu lado una familia. Seguramente continuaría esperándote, pero aunque viviera toda mi vida al límite jamás alcanzaría a sentir lo que tú despiertas en mi interior, esa brillante y cálida luz.

Más que mariposas…

Más que acelerar mis latidos…

Más que darle color a mi mundo…

Renazco cada vez, al estar entre tus brazos…

Fate-chan, la vida es muy entrañable, y en ella cada quien busca su propio sentido. Y tú…le das sentido a mi vida en este mundo. Gracias a ti no conozco la melancolía de la soledad, debe ser aterrador. Yo solo tenía nueve años, pero te encontré, no tuve que esperarte toda la vida.

De ser así…

Mi corazón…

Te hubiese esperado…

Sabiendo que llegarías…

No importa que hubiera estado con alguien más, hasta encontrarte en el camino, pero para ser franca, me alegro que no haya tenido que buscarte ahí donde no estabas, eso también hubiera sido desolador.

Corre conmigo en la primavera…

Fundámonos en el calor del verano…

Camina a mi lado en otoño…

Y resguárdame del frío del invierno…

Eres el lugar al que pertenezco, todo por cuanto yo quiero ser reconocida. Porque si se acabara el mundo, si se destruyeran las grandes estrellas y el universo, si me quedara sola en la nada, deseo estar a tu lado, no al lado de alguien más, sino solo contigo. Porque cuando todo acabe, quiero regresar a ti.

Ni li fama…

Ni la admiración…

Ni el reconocimiento…

Es tan importante como reflejarme en tus ojos…

Es extraño, aun cuando tu devoción y lealtad son completamente mías, que confirmes tu amor ante los demás me hace muy feliz. Como a cualquiera, que a pesar de ver ese bello anillo que anuncia a todos que estamos unidas, aun se atreven a querer alejarte…que poco te conocen. Recuerdas cuando dijiste que me amabas, no podía creerlo, lloré de felicidad, porque ese día sentí, que nuestra conexión se completó, nada más existía que nos separara, menos el llamarte "amiga".

Aquí me tienes…

Solo para ti…

Para cuando vuelvas de cada misión…

Tu refugio eterno…

Para recibirte con los brazos abiertos…

Cada cosa, cada instante, para estar contigo es importante, porque, no puedo imaginar no tenerlos en mi vida…no tenerte es inconcebible, me has hecho completamente dependiente de ti, por eso, tus labios me dejan sin aire en cada encuentro, y tus brazos me aprisionan a tu cuerpo, y yo, me dejo hacer enteramente por ti.

Cenamos juntas…

Una agradable charla…

Compartimos con nuestra hija…

Somos una familia…

Pero al final, en nuestra habitación, compartimos el lecho de una cama, te recuestas a mi lado y me abrazas, tu calor me llena, mientras me dices que me amas, me das un beso sobre la cabeza, y nos acobijamos juntas, es simplemente maravilloso.

No hace falta…

Llegar más allá…

Eso será para otro día…

Por ahora…

Tu cercanía…

Tu aroma…

Me dan la certeza…

De Saber…

Que estás aquí…

Que eres real…

Y que ese mundo sin ti, no existe, ni existirá jamás. No importa donde yo me encuentre, la existencia de Takamachi Nanoha, está enlazada a la existencia de Harlaown T. Fate. Ojalá yo pudiera opacar tu sufrimiento, ese que siempre te acompaña, pero fue inevitable, es algo que escapó a mis manos. Pero lo que sí puedo, es hacerte feliz, tanto como pueda…pero solo hay una manera en que puedo lograrlo…

Permanece siempre a mi lado, no te vayas, no me sueltes nunca, porque yo deseo ser...

Solo tuya…

Mi poderosa enforcer.

Mi bella doncella.

Mi mago.

Mi bello ángel negro.

Por siempre permaneceremos juntas.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Notas:

Que la luz del rayo y la estrella iluminé sus corazones


End file.
